Hal
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Killed by Raggedpelt |kittypet=Hal |formermates=Unnamed she-cat, Featherstorm |sons=Raggedstar, Scorchwind |daughter=Russetfur |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Yellowfang's Secret'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Hal is a big, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Hal is briefly mentioned by Jay. When Jay notices Jake, a kittypet, traveling with Talltail, a Clan cat, she remembers Hal, who also liked a Clan cat. Her eyes cloud over as she remembers him, recalling events from long before Talltail and Jake came to visit. Yellowfang's Secret :When Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt, cats of ShadowClan, are searching Twolegplace for Raggedpelt's father, who is rumored to be a kittypet, another kittypet leads the ShadowClan cats to Hal, mentioning that she saw him with a forest cat that might have been Featherstorm, Raggedpelt's mother. :However, when Hal is found, he denies any knowledge of a cat named Featherstorm and states that he doesn't associate with forest cats. When the cats begin to retreat from each other, however, Yellowpaw looks back and sees that Hal looks exactly like Raggedpelt. Yellowpaw calls after him, telling him Raggedpelt was his son. Hal glances at Raggedpelt and tells Yellowpaw he didn't know what she was talking about, Yellowpaw tries to tell him again but Hal turns around and leaves. :When the kittypets are invading the ShadowClan camp, Yellowpaw sees Hal facing off with his former mate and Raggedpelt. When Raggedpelt asks Featherstorm if Hal was his father, she says Hal had given up claim to that long ago. Raggedpelt stares at Hal and asks why he didn't say anything when he had found him. Hal tells him that he had wanted nothing to do with them and they wanted nothing to do with him. Raggedpelt tells him to leave but Hal taunts him, asking if his Clanmates would ever forget that he was part kittypet. Raggedpelt, outraged, jumps on him and rips his throat out. Yellowpaw feels agony flash through her body and the forest goes black, when she opens her eyes again Hal is on the ground, dead. Russetpaw, Boulder, Frogtail, and Deerleap come across the scene and Raggedpelt lies, telling the cats that he'd killed Hal because Hal had attempted to attack Yellowpaw. When Raggedpelt and Boulder leave, Russetpaw reveals to Yellowpaw that Hal had been her father. Yellowpaw is shocked, wondering if Raggedpelt knows, but thinks the young apprentice might assume other tabbies to be Raggedpelt's father. :After the battle, it is revealed by Marmalade that the raid on ShadowClan had been Hal's idea and he tells Russetpaw that Hal had refused to give up on her. When Marmalade asks, Russetpaw chokes out that Hal is dead before crying. Cedarstar tells the kittypets that they can remove Hal's body from the territory. :When Yellowfang notices Raggedpelt scowling at Russetpaw after she catches a crow, Yellowfang voices her concerns about how he always treats Russetpaw, and explains that it wasn't her fault Hal had been her father. Too late, Yellowfang remembers that Raggedpelt hadn't been there when Russetpaw had told her that Hal was her father. Raggedpelt tells her that he has no father and that Russetpaw meant nothing to him, then leaves. In the ''Field Guides The Ultimate Guide :Hal is mentioned on Raggedstar's page. It was Yellowfang who insisted for Raggedpelt to try to find Hal. Hal had no interest in claiming Raggedpelt. Moons later, an attack from the Twolegplace rogues on ShadowClan brought the toms face to face, and Raggedpelt killed Hal. :It is mentioned on Russetfur's page that Russetfur was devastated that Hal was killed, and never knew he fathered Raggedpelt. It is also mentioned on Boulder's page that Boulder first encountered forest cats when Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt came to the Twolegplace for Raggedpelt's father. Trivia Interesting facts *It is noted that he looks exactly like his son, Raggedstar. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called a rogue. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mates: :Unnamed she-cat (formerly): :Featherstorm (formerly): Sons: :Raggedstar: :Scorchwind: Daughter: :Russetfur: :Wishkit: Grandsons: :Brokenstar: :Rowanclaw: :Cedarheart: Grandson/granddaughter: :Lavenderkit: Great-grandsons: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: Great-granddaughter: :Dawnpelt: Great-great-granddaughters: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: Great-great-grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowsight: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references ru:Хал pl:Hal de:Hansi fr:Al fi:Henkka Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Males Category:Kittypets Category:Deceased characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters